vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Galeem
Summary Galeem (キーラ, "Kiira"), the lord of light, is one of the two main antagonists of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate's Adventure Mode: World of Light. He attacks the Smash fighters with rays of light that eventually expand to crush the entire universe. The Smash fighters try in vain to overpower, dodge and reflect his assault, getting vaporized in the prosess. The rest of the inhabitants in the universe get their "spirits" stolen by Galeem after being reached by the rays of light. Galeem then recreates the last world in the universe, which is now called World of Light, after that makes an army of soulless puppets from the defeated Smash fighters, traps the spirits inside the bodies and forces them to do his bidding. Ultimately, only Kirby survives the massacre, proceeding then progressively defeating Galeem's army, releasing the spirits and the Smash fighters in the prosess. Above the clouds of the Worlds of Light, Galeem waits for a second confrontation. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C Name: Galeem Origin: Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: The lord of light, Tyrant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Light Manipulation, Deconstruction, Biological Manipulation & Absorption (Deconstructed and absorbed the internal energy of dozens of Master Hands), Spatial Manipulation (Warped space, creating what appears to be a black hole), Energy Projection, Manipulation, Homing Attack, Danmaku (Shot dozens of rays of light that followed their targets. The rays of light themselves have Resistance to Attack Reflection due to Zelda, Mewtwo and Palutena's reflective moves failing in them), Pseudo-Soul Manipulation (Caused multiple beings to lose their bodies and become spirits, although these aren't real souls. They are hundreds of spirits separated from their bodies and Galeem can manipulate them), Power Mimicry & Creation (Copied the Smash fighters appearance and powers in empty puppets), Morality Manipulation (Forced the spirits to take control of the bodies he made to do his bidding while they still keep most of the fighting style of the original owners of the bodies. Controlled dozens of Master Hands), Fire Manipulation & Summoning (Can spit fireballs with enemies to battle inside), Forcefield Creation (Remained in a protective shield that was slowly weakened until it disappeared), Teleportation, Body Control (Can manipulate his body offensively, detaching and reincorporating his wings in many ways), Duplication (Can divide his core in 3. Able to create duplicates of the Smash fighters in combat to assist him), Explosion Manipulation, BFR (He and Dharkon sent the Smash fighters to battle all the bosses in the game. Can send them to battle 1 boss if they hit a projectile meant to do that) Attack Potency: At least Universe level+ (Superior to the dozens of Master Hands he controls, one-shotted various Crazy Hands) able to ignore durability in many ways Speed: Massively FTL+ (489,014,356,725 c. His rays of light covered the galaxy at those speed, keep up with those who could react, dodge and outrun them, although this was done briefly) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Universal+ (Scaling from Dharkon, who could restrain and impale him) Durability: At least Universe level+ Stamina: Extremely high Range: Universal+ Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Feats: *Shot rays of light that expanded to crush the universe in short periods of time. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Flight Users Category:Biology Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Space Users Category:Energy Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Creation Users Category:Morality Users Category:Fire Users Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Explosion Users Category:BFR Users Category:Crossover Characters Category:Light Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Tyrants Category:Villains Category:Danmaku Users